


through your eyes

by sithsahsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsahsoka/pseuds/sithsahsoka
Summary: “Satine” Obi-Wan breathed out her name, lightsaber still held in front of him defensively. Her gaze traveled along his figure, inspecting him for any injuries but she was only met with a slightly disheveled boy –cheeks tinted with a crimson shade and run-down robes dirtier than usual. “I thought you more resourceful than relying on a stick”, he stated dryly as he lowered his eyes to the part that remained in her hands.She felt the heat that licked at her cheeks; the reaction born out of annoyance, not embarrassment. She tilted her chin upwards, dropping her arms at her sides but refusing to let go of the stick. “We can’t all run around with glorified glowing sticks”, she snapped at him, pleased to see his eyebrows twist into a frown at her comment. Continuing before he could start another argument, she asked, “How did you find me?”[or: Obi-Wan finds Satine using the Force and they talk about their feelings]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> am i sure that the force works the way i think it can? well no but i didn't make it do anything weird.
> 
> i'm sithsahsoka in tumblr too

Even with the hammering of her heart pounding in her ears, Satine could hear how loud and erratic her breathing was –and she was sure if whoever was hunting her came close enough, they would be able to hear it as well.

She was also certain that if a particular companion of hers was there, he would be ordering her to calm down and steady her breaths in harsh whispers. The image –more like a memory, if she was honest– washed away some of her panic, the space instantly taken up by determination to not prove him right.

Her hands twisted around her makeshift weapon, scared of letting go to cover her mouth or wipe the sweat gathering along her palms in case someone ambushed her. She chided herself, reminding herself she should be used to this by now with the many months they had been on the run —but her fear then had been nothing close to this, had never paralyzed her.

The adrenaline kept her mind and senses sharp, but it could do little to help lessen the cramps that coiled her muscles and threatened to make her legs give out. Her eyes lowered to the space around her feet, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she noticed the twigs around her –if her lungs didn’t betray her position, the crunching of the small branches as she tried to move would.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she spotted a shadow, growing larger by the second as the person approached with silent steps. Preparing herself for a jump, the skin of her knuckles threatened to crack with how tight the grip on her weapon was, yet she was vaguely aware of it as her mind rushed through different plans.

As the silhouette loomed over the bush she was hiding behind, she leaped and brought the mace down in an attempt to knock out her attacker. She barely managed to stop before hitting the man, gasping as she recognized him —it wouldn’t have mattered if she hadn’t, her weapon was now cut in half after he moved quickly and disarmed her.

“Satine” Obi-Wan breathed out her name, lightsaber still held in front of him defensively. Her gaze traveled along his figure, inspecting him for any injuries but she was only met with a slightly disheveled boy –cheeks tinted with a crimson shade and run-down robes dirtier than usual. “I thought you more resourceful than relying on a stick”, he stated dryly as he lowered his eyes to the part that remained in her hands.

She felt the heat that licked at her cheeks; the reaction born out of annoyance, not embarrassment. She tilted her chin upwards, dropping her arms at her sides but refusing to let go of the stick. “We can’t all run around with glorified glowing _sticks_ ”, she snapped at him, pleased to see his eyebrows twist into a frown at her comment. Continuing before he could start another argument, she asked, “How did you find me?” 

It was his turn to flush, expression going blank as he simply looked at her. If the silence as they studied each other wasn’t so compelling, she would have laughed at having stunned him into speechlessness. She rolled her eyes as he turned, choosing to ignore her as he started heading into the direction of what she assumed was their new camp.

* * *

Tiredness began to set deep in her bones as she followed Obi-Wan, her feet dragging against the floor and cutting through the otherwise silent forest. It was undignified and she knew it, but she was too tired to care. She did still have enough energy to be surprised that the boy made no comments about it –he just adjusted his speed to remain close to her.

Satine had her eyes glued to his back since they reunited, him being the most exciting thing around ­­­­—their surroundings were no longer an interest to her since they had been turned into hunting grounds, and he had caught her staring enough times to no longer feel embarrassed about it. His lightsaber was clipped in his belt, which she knew meant the danger had passed, at least for now. If that wasn’t enough of a giveaway, she could tell that his posture was slightly less tense than usual, even under the rough, concealing robes.

The corners of her lips curved upwards, pleased that her diplomatic training wasn’t a complete waste of time. He might have been a Jedi, but she had learned to read him —so much so, she had -secretly- created a growing list of little quirks she picked up on, like when he tugged at the growing braid on the side of his head –which he was doing now.

Her curiosity managed to fight some of the exhaustion off, her senses less dull now that she had fooled her mind, gathering some strength back. Though she was still dragging her feet, there was no sound coming from twigs being pushed aside, only silence –a quick look around was enough to see that they had moved towards the edges of the forest, but she still couldn’t see a small camp or Qui-Gon.

“There’s only a short distance left” Obi-Wan called as if reading her mind, her attention snapping back to him. He had turned his head towards her, but he wasn’t focused on her, staring off into the distance as his fingers toyed with the end of his braid. It lasted only for a second, quickly collecting himself and looking at her with an intensity that stopped her in the spot. “I heard you”, he sheepishly confessed, the words lingering in the silence between them for a moment before he turned around again “That’s how I found you”, he threw her a final look over his shoulder before he continued walking.

* * *

Satine’s head rested on her knees, arms around her bent legs and pushing the lower limbs closer to her chest. She could barely make out the small town from their camp, the glowing lights the only trace of it amongst the darkness the night had brought with her.

Qui-Gon had left some time ago, hoping to find an inconspicuous way for them to get out of the planet, or at least far enough to lose the bounty hunters for a few days so they could properly rest. Closing her eyes, she sighed slowly through her nose hoping to exhale some of the frustration —she was hiding and running for her life while her people suffered a senseless civil war.

Just as she expected, the technique was useless and only served to annoy her further. Moving her head, her chin now dug into her arms as she focused on the boy sitting across the fire. The flames danced around his features, casting shadows one moment and then highlighting his features —even when the flickering light was never the same, this scene was so constant she had already memorized it.

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged with his palms resting on his thighs, fingertips brushing the edge of his knees, eyes closed and chest barely moving —he was deep in meditation. Satine had seen him do it many times before, and yet the peacefulness that washed over his face never ceased to fascinate her. She wondered whether he was doing it to check on Qui-Gon or just because it made him feel more like a Jedi instead of a bodyguard -a mixture of both if she had to guess.

Standing, she walked around the small fire and sat back down next to him, enough space between them that their bodies weren’t brushing each other as she assumed the same position. “Qui-Gon makes the breathing exercises seem much easier they are”, her mind lingered on the answer he gave her earlier, how he had been able to hear her and find her.

“They require patience and constant practice”. He replied quietly, eyes still closed as he didn’t turn to face her. “It’s an essential step in centering yourself in order to achieve a state for meditation -it’s a vital part of our training, and it takes years to master”, he added after a moment of silence.

Satine hummed, expecting an answer amongst those lines from him. “It’s also useful when you’re running and hiding”, she mused as she lowered her eyes to the ground, her fingertips tracing patterns on the earth, “If I was better at controlling it, maybe you wouldn’t have found me that easily”. They hadn’t been bickering as much lately, but she still couldn’t bring herself to ask him to guide her.

“Jedi don’t have enhanced hearing –though I won’t deny that I could hear you when I got close enough”. Lifting her eyes, she noticed that he finally dropped the meditation pretense, twisting his body enough to face her, but his sight was fixed on her hands. “I sensed your presence through the Force”. This time his voice had been quieter, yet she didn’t perceive reservation or doubt.

“Another lecture about the Force?” She teased, more half-heartedly that she intended to, but it still managed to get the shadow of a smile from him. “You and Qui-Gon always say that you can feel every living thing connected to you, it must be overwhelming”.

“Meditation helps to ground yourself and your senses”, he explained, “It’s less complicated when you know what to look for”. Even the orange light couldn’t hide the slight blush of his cheeks.

“Yes, I’m sure you’ve become quite accustomed to fear since you got to wield that sword of yours”. He raised his eyebrows at her reply, an unimpressed look at her refusal to call his weapon by the actual name —as much as it was one of her favorite ways to get a rise out of him, this time she was trying to deflect.

She had pushed him to talk about his feelings before, whether it was about his Master, the Jedi Code, or the dinner they had the day before, which of course had resulted in arguments —yet she had never stumbled through such unknown territory with him, since he was the one to deflect before she could get something out of him.

“Your Force presence isn’t defined by your feelings, otherwise I would only be able to recognize you by your annoyance”, she rolled her eyes at the last part, knowing he was getting back at her for the lightsaber thing, “It reflects who you are… what makes you Satine”.

“You’d make a great politician with that ability”, she scoffed without any malice in her voice. “On the downside, they would tire of you rather quickly”, by the look he gave her, they both knew she meant they wouldn’t last as long as she had. “Well then, what makes me me?”

Obi-Wan remained silent for a moment, their gazes locked on each other. “I could try showing you what you feel like, but it wouldn’t be the same –only a replica, and it would be influenced by my perception of you”, he finally answered, “However, the heartbeat is a good starting point”.

“You said Jedi didn’t have enhanced hearing, how did you hear it?” She inquired, curiosity tinting her voice. Pretending her interest was about the Force rather than why Obi-Wan felt so sure about this -and the consequences it would bring- gave her a false, probably short-lived sense of security.

“I didn’t, I… felt it beating as if it was my own”, his voice had been so quiet she almost couldn’t hear him. Her heart swelled inside her chest, almost making it impossible for her to breathe –she wondered if he felt it too, even when he wasn’t trying to reach out and sense her.

“It must have been a transforming experience for you to be so open”, she joked gently when her heartbeat settled down a bit. He scoffed at her words, both of them knowing that there was some truth behind them. “I’m aware it’s not the same, but even without the Force… I know you too”, she conceded.

Silence floated around them, wrapping them in their own world as they stared at each other. Neither of them made a move to close the distance between them, they didn’t need to —right then they were connected so deeply it felt as if they were wrapped in the other’s arms. Satine knew that even without the Force, Obi-Wan would know her just as well as he knew him, and he knew it too —for now, that was enough.


End file.
